


Apple Scented Ghost

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, F/M, Family, Food, Forests, Ghosts, Siblings, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Connie was expecting to find that day was a human skeleton in the woods. The ghost was an even bigger surprise.</p><p>Still, he's not exactly unhappy about it, even though she's probably going to cost him a fortune in cooking supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Scented Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thcrsthry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thcrsthry).



> This is a (late, very very late) birthday present for Gia (thcrsthry), cuz I can't seem to write quickly. I hope you like it, I love these two together and I hope I did them justice :)

It was a beautiful early spring day. Birds chirped, tiny white and yellow flowers spread in patches across the forest floor, and the sky high above was a light, clear blue, complete with fluffy, cotton-ball-like clouds.   

Definitely not the type of weather you’d expect when you’d just found a human skeleton lying in the woods.

Connie stared down at the round, glowing skull, half buried in a thick tangle of dried grass. A shaft of sunlight had somehow managed to make its way through the tree branches above, shining down on exactly this one specific patch of ground. The light had reflected brightly enough off the pile of white bones that Connie had spotted them from the path, a good twenty yards away.

He’d been through the aftermath of enough hard winters to recognize the color, even at that distance. He’d hoped for a deer, but a raccoon skull would have been a decent enough bribe to keep his sister’s mouth shut for a few more days. A set of antlers might have even kept her quiet for the rest of spring vacation.

But it wasn’t a deer.

Standing up as well as he could between the skinny branches of the tree shielding the skeleton, he glanced around, not entirely sure what he was expecting to find. The thing had obviously been here for a while. No one ever came this far out from the trail. Most of the year it was far too overgrown, and there was nothing interesting to make it worth the trouble. Usually.

Puffing out a breath, he scratched at the stubble of his hair as he crouched back down. He poked at the intact ribcage, making the tips of the long brown grass poking up between the ribs wave through the air, as it rocked back and forth. The thing was probably real. He was going to have to tell someone. Which meant his mom was definitely going to find out that he’d gone fishing down at the river instead of looking after his siblings like she’d asked him to.

He brightened at the thought that maybe she’d be so distracted by the skeleton that she’d forget to get mad at him.  

His mind occupied with running through the exact words he’d need to use to make sure she focused on the important aspects of the situation, he grabbed a fallen stick and poked it into the ground before searching through his pockets for something bright to tie to it. He’d left his bag on the trail, and the sun was already shifting away - he wasn’t sure he’d be able to find the spot without anything to mark it.

“What are you doing?”

Connie jerked around. He felt his ankle give way beneath him, and then he was falling backwards, thin branches poking at his skin and snapping loudly as they broke beneath his weight.

He landed, hard, and knew he’d be thankful later for the dry grass that cushioned his backside from the worst of the hard, packed dirt. For now, he stayed where he was, his racing heart easing somewhat as he stared at the girl leaning back against the base of a tree a little ways away, one leg lazily crossed over the other. She eyed him curiously as she slowly bit into the small green apple in her hand.

She looked maybe seventeen or eighteen, a little older than his not-quite-sixteen. Uneven bangs hung low over her eyes and long strands had fallen loose from her high, messy ponytail to frame a tanned face smudged with broad streaks of dirt. The faded blue tee she wore looked ancient, and baggy, and he could see flashes of mismatched orange and green socks through the peeling rubber soles of her canvas shoes.

He wouldn’t have said she looked all that threatening, but he was certain she hadn’t been there a minute ago.

“Who are you?”

She snorted. “Nope. I asked you first.”

Connie opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn’t really dispute the logic. “I’m marking the spot.”

“Why.”

“So I can find it again.”

She took another bite. “Why.”

The girl was starting to sound like his baby brother. “Because of the skeleton.”

She finished off the apple and threw the husk off to the side. “Why does that thing matter?”

This time Connie paused, studying her as she picked up another green apple from her lap. “It’s your turn. Who are you?”

Rolling her eyes, she held up one hand, waving it through the air. “Who do you think.”

Connie squinted. “Wait-” He scrambled up to his knees, ignoring the sharp branches that scratched at his skin. “Do that again.”

She put her hand back up. Connie hadn’t imagined it. It was definitely see-through. And it wasn’t just her arm. He could see the texture of the tree bark behind her, through the bulk of her body.

Connie sank back down to the ground, suddenly finding it hard to breathe evenly. He’d almost completely forgotten about the skeleton until one of his hands dropped to his side and knocked against one of the thick upper arm bones, nearly invisible in the grass.

Flinching, he yanked his hand back, tucking it against his chest. He glanced at the girl.

She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I can’t feel anything from it anymore.” Her words were half garbled around a mouthful of apple as she pointed her chin at the skeleton.

Connie glanced from her, to the skeleton, and back to her. And then he shook his head. “Okay, that’s good. How are you doing it?” He scrambled back up, crawling towards her, trying to see how she was creating the illusion. Maybe a projector – he glanced behind him, but he couldn’t see anything but forest.

He was nearly close enough to touch her when she disappeared completely. He froze, blinking at where she’d just been.  “No way. That’s amazing.” He swiped a hand through the empty air, patting at the bare ground, the tree bark, finding nothing. The only sign that she’d been there was the faint scent of wild apples.

He felt her come back before he saw her. His outstretched fingers were suddenly brushing over soft cotton, and then she was there, grinning at him as he jerked backwards.

Landing on his butt, yet again, he gaped at her. “Holy cow.”

“Your face. It’s so perfect. You look like such a dork.”

Shock faded, irritation grew. Connie shut his mouth with a snap as he sat up straight, scowling at her. “What the hel-heck.” 

Smirking at him, she lifted a third apple to her mouth. Or maybe the fourth, he’d lost count.  “You’re so predictable. That’s exactly the expression I thought you’d make.”

Connie blinked, his mind slowly working through her words. “Wait, you know me?”

The smirk disappeared. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked off to the side. “Of course not, I just meant in general.”

It didn’t quite make sense, but Connie was distracted by the realization that he couldn’t see through her at all anymore. His hand was stretching out towards her before he realized it. “Can I touch you?”

Her eyebrows arched upwards in surprise, but she said nothing as she held out an arm towards him.

Haltingly, he took her hand in his. And abandoned any last thought that she wasn’t what she said she was – he couldn’t think of any way she could fake the way her skin felt. There was no temperature to it, no heat, but it wasn’t cold either. It was like touching textured air that somehow pressed back against his own skin. He’d never felt anything like it.

He couldn’t quite decipher the expression on her face as she stared down at her hand in his, but as soon as she noticed him looking up at her, she tugged her hand away.

Connie settled back. She kept her head turned away as she threw away her current, barely touched apple, and grabbed another one from her lap. He was close enough to see she still had a decent pile of them gathered in the stretched-out fabric of her shirt.

“What’s your name?”

“Sasha.”

“Sasha. I’m Connie.”

She glanced at him. “Oh, yeah. Hi Connie.”

Connie couldn’t shake the feeling that she hadn’t needed him to tell her his name. But he was mostly sure he’d never personally known any Sashas. “How’d you wind up d-” He flushed. “I mean, how come you’re out here?”

“Dunno.” She shrugged. “Can’t remember any of that.”

Slowly, silence settled back over the clearing. Connie found his attention sticking on the way the wind kept tugging at the loose strands of hair around her face, and felt a shiver run up his spine as he realized why. The air was completely still, there was absolutely no wind this deep in the forest.

But even her shirt kept rippling, as if there was a constant breeze.

And then he jerked, quickly pulling out his phone to check the time. A shock of an entirely different kind ran through him as he realized it was nearly five. He jumped up to his feet. “I have to go.”

She looked up at him, apple paused halfway to her mouth. “You do?”

“Yeah, my mom’ll be home soon.” Something about her face made him feel like apologizing. “I guess- I’ll see you around?”

“Mmm. Sure.” Gathering up the hem of her shirt, Sasha slowly got to her feet. She didn’t bother dusting off the dirt and leaves coating the back of her ripped jeans as she twisted the shirt in an obviously practiced move, wrapping up the apples tightly against her now half-exposed stomach. “Bye, then.” She waved at him, turning away.

Connie shuffled his feet, unable to take his eyes off her back as she walked away. “Uh, Sasha?”

Stopping, she glanced back at him.

“Do you want to come with me?”

He hadn’t realized she was that much taller than him until she was suddenly standing directly in front of him. He was pretty sure she hadn’t actually walked. “Really?”

“Sure.” He had a sudden thought, and felt a grin spreading across his face. “But you’re totally gonna have to help me freak my little sister out.”

Her eyes widened. She smiled back at him. “Deal.”

 

 

___

 

 

The path leading up from the river came out only a few houses down from the Springer’s double-wide. Carefully, Connie edged around the last few trees, breathing out in relief when he finally got a good look at the driveway. There was no sign of his mom’s van.

As they’d planned out, Sasha was already invisible. He was grateful for the strong scent of apple coming from his side, the only thing that kept him from deciding that he must have imagined the whole thing. 

Still, he had to stop himself from calling her name as he stepped across his narrow porch and pushed open the front door, just to make sure she really was there.

“Geez, Connie, you’re so late. I thought mom was totally gonna catch you this time.” Sunny scowled up at him from where she sat at the dining room table, the wooden surface half covered with piles of books.

“How can you still be doing homework? Haven’t you already done enough for three people?” As he pulled off his boots and dropped his backpack to the floor, Connie tried to inconspicuously hold the door open for as long as possible. He’d forgotten to check if Sasha could walk through walls.   

“Just because you’re an idiot doesn’t mean I have to be. I have to make sure teachers forget I’m related to you.” There was no heat in her words as she watched him hovering by the door. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Hurriedly shutting the door, Connie sniffed the air.

“Wierdo.” She shook her head, turning back to the paper in front of her. “You owe me double, by the way.”

“Fu-” Connie swallowed the words, glancing towards the couch where his little brother sat upside down, watching the TV. “Stuff that. Ten bucks a day. That’s the deal.”

“Yeah, but you’re late. And you left your razor out in the bathroom.”

Eyes widening, Connie whipped his head back around towards the couch.

“I caught him before he managed to do more than give one of his bears a buzz cut. He decided to practice before starting on his own hair.” She didn’t bother looking back up at him. “Twenty dollars. And you have to watch him for real tomorrow.”

“Fine, whatever.”  

Evidently getting bored of pretending to not be listening, Martin turned his head from where it hung off the edge of the couch. “You gonna play with me tomorrow, Connie?”

“Depends. You planning on behaving yourself tomorrow?” Connie smiled down at his baby brother as he stepped across the room, reaching down to grab the hands Martin had stretched out towards him.

“Yup!” Using Connie’s grip, Martin swung his legs around. As his feet hit the ground and he stood up, he went still, staring towards the front door.

“Who’re you?” His voice was curious, unalarmed.

Connie inhaled a sharp breath. Sasha _should_ be over there, but he couldn’t see anything.

“Who are you talking to, Martin?” Sunny had finally looked up from her homework.

“That girl.” Martin pointed.

Frowning, Sunny followed his line of vision, evidently not seeing anything. “Martin, there’s no one there.”

Martin huffed. “Yes there is. She’s _right there_.” He was starting to sound like he might be heading into tantrum territory. Connie squeezed the hand he still held, deciding he’d better pull him outside and see if he and Sasha could get him to play along.

But then Sasha was suddenly completely visible, standing with her back pressed against the door. She was biting her lip, her arms wrapped around the twisted-up stomach of her tee. “Sorry, Connie. I forgot to warn you that that sometimes happens.”

Somehow, she looked incredibly out of place to Connie. Almost as if he’d already half convinced himself she didn’t actually exist.   

“What-“ Sunny had scrambled up, knocking her chair to the ground. “Where’d you come from?”

Connie bit his lip, glancing from Sasha to Sunny. And then he made himself give a short laugh. “What do you mean, Sunny. Sasha was here all along. Right Martin?”

Martin nodded emphatically, eyes widening as he caught the wink Connie sent his way.

Sunny was glaring at the two of them. “I swear, Connie, if you’re getting Martin to play along with you and your stupid pranks now…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keeping his eyes wide, as innocent as possible, Connie headed towards the kitchen. “Come on, Sasha, it looks like my sister’s in a strange mood today. We should leave her to it.”

He ignored Sunny’s growl as she picked up her chair.  

Sasha slid through the kitchen door after him, still chewing on her lip, her eyes on Connie’s face. Connie shook his head.

“There’s no way to plan for this one.” He scrubbed a hand over the top of Martin’s head, messing up his silky hair. Which reminded him - he used his grip to tilt his brother’s face up to his.

“Don’t touch my razor.”

Martin just grinned up at him.

Sighing, Connie gave up. Their mom had a thing about hair. Connie had shaved his off as soon as he could get away with it, Sunny flat out refused to let their mom do anything to hers, so the only one left was Martin.

So of course the little terror was always trying to cut it all off, but only when one of his siblings was meant to be watching him.

Pinching the tiny nose, Connie looked up at Sasha. She was watching the two of them with something like the same expression she’d had when he’d held her hand earlier, in the woods.

She caught him watching her and quickly turned away, stepping further into the kitchen. She hiked herself up onto one of the bar stools around the center island, fumbling with her twisted up t-shirt as she pulled out another of the apples.

Martin pulled away from Connie, following Sasha. “You sure got a lot of apples there." He clambered up to kneel on the stool next to hers. "You must like them a lot.”

She shrugged, biting in. “They’re decent.”

“Is that all you’ve eaten today?” Connie frowned as he wondered how much food ghosts needed. If they even had to eat in the first place. Very evidently they _could_.

“No, I had a banana and peanut butter sandwich earlier.”

Connie’s eyes widened. “Oh, hey. That’s what I made for lunch too. But I didn’t get to eat it. There’s a squirrel or something around the riverbed that somehow always manages to get into my bag and-” He blinked. “Wait.”

Sasha stared at the wall above the sink, carefully keeping the back of head towards Connie. Martin glanced wide-eyed from her profile to Connie’s face, and back, his mouth opening in a small ‘o’.

“No fu-” Connie saw Martin’s head swing back towards him. “No frigging way. My food’s been going missing for _years_. That was you the whole time?”

She turned her head, glancing back at him out of the corner of her eyes, and for a moment he thought she wouldn’t answer. Finally, she nodded.

To his surprise, Connie discovered he wasn’t actually angry. He wondered how long exactly she’d been hanging out in the woods. He watched as she polished off the apple, carefully holding the husk in one hand as she dug for another one.

“Do you want me to make you something else to eat?”

Her hand went still as she swung round on the stool, her eyes fastening on his.

Connie felt a mixture of amusement and a little discomfort at the look on her face. “I can’t make anything much, but…”

“You’d make food especially for me?”

“It probably won’t be edible. But I can try if you’d like?”

“Yes. Please.” Sasha’s eyes were wide, sparkling, her cheeks were flushed and her mouth slightly open as her tongue darted out to lick at her lips. If anything, Connie would have labeled the expression ‘naked desire’.

He felt his own face heat up as he turned away towards the fridge. But it wasn’t until he pulled the door open that he felt the first stirrings of panic in his gut.

“You’re going to cook?” Sunny’s voice in the doorway had Connie whipping around.

“Yeah, so?” He couldn’t put much strength behind the words.    

Sunny eyed him for a second. And then she nodded. “I’ll help.” She turned her face to Sasha, smiling one of her rare smiles.

Slowly, Sasha blinked, and then smiled back.

It was Martin who leaned in towards Sasha’s ear, whispering loudly enough for everyone to hear, clearly. “He’ll set the kitchen on fire otherwise.”

When he heard Sasha start laughing in response, Connie decided to overlook Martin’s comment.

 

 

___

 

 

“Shut up, don’t tell mom.”

“Honestly, Connie. I don’t know how you’re going to survive when you move out. You can’t cook _at all_.”

Scraping his second batch of crispy, charcoaled egg out into the trash, Connie tried to think of a good comeback. It was always hard when Sunny was right.

She’d shoved him out of the way and was stirring his third batch on her own now. From the looks of it, apart from a few eggshells and burned bits, this lot would be edible enough to give Sasha.

“I told you, wait for the butter to melt first before you put the eggs in. And don’t put the heat up so high.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He glanced back at the island. Martin was chattering away at Sasha. The stretched out front of her shirt hung loose. She’d set all of her apples out on the countertop in front of her.

Somehow that seemed like a really good sign to Connie.

Sunny turned off the heat, scraping out the edible portion of the scrambled eggs onto a plate Connie had optimistically set out during his first batch.

“Here.” She turned on her heel, shoving the plate at Connie. When he just stood staring down at her in confusion, she sighed, physically putting the plate into his hands and turning him to face Sasha. “Go give it to her.” She shoved at his shoulder.

Sasha’s eyes were fastened on the plate as Connie set it in front of her. Martin had his hands over his mouth, giggling at the expression on her face, but Connie was too nervous to laugh.

He tucked his hands behind his back, hovering as she slowly picked up her fork and shuffling from foot to foot as she scooped the first bite up to her mouth.

When she suddenly jumped up off the stool, Connie felt his heart stop. He only had enough time to take one anxious step towards her before she had her arms tight around his body, trapping his arms against his side, lifting him up off the ground in a hug tight enough to force all the air out of his lungs.

She was grinning as she smacked her lips against his, so quickly that it wasn’t until she’d let him drop back down to the floor and he saw the look of open-mouthed shock on Martin’s face, and the smirk on Sunny’s that he was sure of what had just happened.

Connie lifted his hand to his lips, eyes wide as he stared at Sasha, who’d turned back to the plate and was all but inhaling the scrambled eggs, not bothering to climb back up onto the stool.

“First kiss, huh?”

Connie dropped his hand, feeling the heat that was spreading all the way to his ears. “Shut up, Sunny.”

A split second later, he heard the sound of an engine in front of the house. The heat drained from his face. He went cold.

His eyes slid to the sink, full of dirty, charred pans, and the counter covered with broken eggshells and splatters, and the former contents of the bottle of salt he’d dropped, now covering half of the kitchen floor.

“Mom’s home!” Martin started down from the stool.

Connie reached out, gripping Sunny’s arm.

“Get me ten minutes.” That would be enough to hide the worst of it. He shot a pleading look towards Martin. “Please.”

“No chance. She’ll smell it as soon as she walks in.”

She was right. “Keep her outside then. five minutes.”

Sunny and Martin exchanged a long look.

“Five bucks.”

Sunny snorted.

“Fine, ten.”

“Each.”

“Seriously?” Connie heard the thud of a car door slamming. Sunny raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay, each. Hurry.”

“Come on Martin.” She pulled away, holding out a hand to their brother. Connie could swear she was humming as she walked out of the room.

He heard he front door open and shut as he started darting around the kitchen, trying to decide what he could leave for now that would least piss off his mother.

“Should I help?”

Connie glanced back at Sasha. She’d polished the plate clean, and stood next to the island, watching him with her arms clamped across her stomach. The grin was gone. He thought she looked maybe a little less visible than before.

He shook his head, aiming for a reassuring smile as he tried to scoop up some of the salt. “Nope.”

“You’re getting in trouble because of me.”

Giving up on the salt, Connie half ran across the kitchen, ducking down beneath the sink and stretching out his arm towards the box of trash bags. “It’s okay. It’s my fault for being so bad at it.”

“Maybe I should leave.”

“No!” Connie whacked his head as he tried to stand up. He was intensely relieved to see she was still there when he got himself together enough to get out from the cabinet and turn back around to face her. “Stay, please. It’ll be fine. She won’t kill me or anything.” _I hope_.

But she nodded, staying mostly opaque, and Connie felt his shoulders relax. Which was a little premature, as he only just had time to take one step back towards the sink before they heard the front door slam open. Connie and Sasha stared at the kitchen doorway, eyes wide as they heard what sounded like a set of three uneven footsteps, and a heavy scraping sound, heading straight in their direction.

A moment later, Connie’s mom appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily, Sunny in a headlock at her side, and Martin on the ground behind her with his arms wrapped around one of her calves. Her eyes swept over the kitchen, taking everything in, lingering on Sasha.

“Connie. What is going on. Exactly.”

Her voice was far too calm. Connie swallowed. “Well, you’re always saying you’d like me to help more with stuff, so I figured, maybe I should learn to cook…”

She stared at him, her eyes not softening at all.

“It’s true.” Sunny managed to get out.

The too-calm mask slipped away as she frowned, glancing down at Sunny and then back up at Connie. “You honestly want to learn to cook.”

He quickly nodded his head.

“What brought this on?”

“For his new girlfr-“

Connie hissed. “Don’t you dare, Sunny.”

But Martin was already piping up, still lying on the ground. “His girlfriend’s nice, mom. Even though she’s a little see through“

Eyes widening, Connie frantically shook his head at Martin.

Luckily ignoring the last part, Connie’s mother latched onto the first. She let go of Sunny, her hands clapping over her cheeks as she turned to face Sasha. “Oh, look at you. Yes of course.” She started towards the girl, arms outstretched, ignoring the small boy she was still dragging across the floor behind her.

Sasha was leaning back against the counter, eyes wide, but Connie was relieved to see she stayed visible.

His mother wrapped an arm around Sasha’s neck in a move similar to the one she’d just let Sunny out of. Connie held his breath, but she didn’t seem to feel anything out of the ordinary, instead focusing on the now empty plate on the island.

“Are you still hungry? You just sit right here.” She patted the stool, all but lifting Sasha up until she sat back down on it. “We’ll put dinner together for you, all right?”

Sasha nodded, slowly, looking a little dazed.

As Connie turned away, he couldn't help wondering if she’d kiss him again if he helped make dinner.

 

 

___

 

 

It was much, much later before Connie managed to escape to his room.

He pulled the door shut behind him, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against it. He’d managed to get Sasha away by telling his mom she had to go home. His mother had been fascinated by the way Sasha’s hair always seemed to be moving, and they’d had a hard time getting her to get her hands off of it.

He blew out a long breath, and then pushed off from the door. Yanking off his clothes, he dropped them to the floor, hunting through his closet for the black jeans he wore for special occasions, and one of his solid black tees.

He listened carefully as he dressed. He could hear the faint sound of some talk show from the living room, and running water through the pipes in the walls. Hopefully his dad was already asleep in front of the TV, and it would cover any noise he made if his mom got out of the shower before he got away.

He’d smuggled a bunch of food out of the kitchen earlier, along with the apples Sasha had left behind, and he grabbed the brown paper sack off of his desk. He caught a whiff of especially strong apple, and froze, scanning his room carefully.

There was no sign of Sasha. He let out a long sigh of relief.  

He quietly slid open his window and unclipped the screen, setting it on the carpet before easing one leg outside and straddling the windowsill.

“What are you doing?”

Connie’s head whacked against the window frame as his foot caught on the bushes and he nearly fell face first off of the sill. He rubbed the top of his head as he turned to face the girl perched cross legged on his desk chair.

She watched Connie as she took a large bite from the sandwich in her hand. If Connie wasn’t mistaken, it was one of the ones he’d packed into the bag in his hand.

“How long were you there?”

She shrugged. “A bit.” Her eyes dropped to bag in his hand. “Where were you going with that?”

Connie knew he was flushing, yet again, but didn’t bother asking how much she’d seen. He had a feeling she wouldn’t care if she saw him naked, unless he looked like a baked potato. He eased back into the room. “I was coming to find you.”

She stopped chewing, staring at him. “You mean that was for me?”

“Yeah. Here.” He held out the sack towards her.

Her eyes were on his as she reached out, slowly taking it from his hand. She pulled open the bag, staring down into it, saying nothing.

Connie scrubbed at his head, wondering if there was much left inside. He really was going to have to find out how much she needed to eat so he could make sure he made enough. He let out another sigh as he sat on the foot of his bed, watching her closely. “So, I don’t think there’s any way I can escape the house tomorrow.“

Her head shot up, eyebrows scrunching in confusion as she saw the smile on his face.

His smile broadened. “Want to come over tomorrow again instead?”

She blinked. “I can?”

“But this time we really to have to scare the shi- the sugar out of Sunny.”

Finally, she grinned back at him. “Deal.”

 


End file.
